five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
4th Division
The 4th Division is a part of the 5 main Divisions in the Alliance led by Commander Byakuya Kuchiki and his proxy, Shikamaru Nara. This regiment is the only main army Division without one of the Acts Of Order. It's soldiers specializes in long-range combat. Background The Fourth Division was formed during the Second Meeting in the palace of Lord Chitsujo along with the rest of the Divisions to determine the Commanders of each regiment. Battles List of battles and fights within the said battle, along with the results, and how long they took: 'The Battle of the Aster Mountains: Win (Chapter 3-10)' *Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and & Temari vs Satori: Win (Chapter 3-4) *Nami vs Sol: Win (Chapter 3-7) *Rojuro Otortibashi vs. Erigor : Interrupted (Chapter 4-5) *Uryu Ishida vs. Shura: Win (Chapter 4-7) *Arana Webb, Bisca Connell & Alzack Connell vs. Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario : Interrupted (Chapter 5) *Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Arana Webb, Bisca Connell & Alzack Connell vs. Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario: Interrupted(Chapter 5-9) *Rojuro Otortibashi vs. Dan Kato: Win(Chapter 5-7) *Baki vs Erigor: Draw(Chapter 5-9) *Usopp, Three Wizards(La-Jin, Pierre, Michel), Leaf Ninja (Genji Yamanaka), Soul Reaper (Mirai) & one of Chitsjo's Soldier vs. Zetsu: Lose(Chapter 6) *Usopp vs Zetsu: Lose (Chapter 6-7) *Wendy Marvel vs. Gedatsu: Win (Chapter 6) *Cana Alberona vs. Cirruci Sanderwicci: Win(Chapter 6) *Cana Ableronaa & Wendy Marvel vs. Zetsu : Draw(Chapter 7-10) *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Kabuto Yakushi: Draw (Chapter 8-10) *Momo Hinamori & C Vs. Totomaru: Lose(Chapter 8-10) *Juvia Lockser vs. Ohm: Draw(Chapter 8) *Juvia Lockser vs. Holy: Interrupted(Chapter8-10 *Eve Terem & Ren Akatsuki vs. Gantenbaine Mosqueda: Lose (Chapter 8) *Eustass Kid vs. Pakura: Interrupted (Chapter 8) *Hachigen Ushoda, Maki, One Wind Wizard, Nara clan Ninja vs. Aria: Draw (Chapter 8) *Eustass Kid & Hachigen Ushoda vs. Pakura & Aria: Win(Chapter 8) *Rufus Lore vs. Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario: Win (Chapter 9-10) *Hachigen Ushoda vs. Totomaru: Win (Chapter 10) *Eve Terem vs. Holy: Win(Chapter 10) *Eve Terem Vs. Ohm: Lose(Chapter 10) 'Battle of Mt. Hakobe: Win (Chapter 103-114)' *Eustass Kidd vs. Choe Neng Poww: Win (Chapter 104-108) *Wendy Marvel vs. Nirgge Parduoc: Win (Chapter 104- 105) *Maki & Sand Shinobi vs. Vice Admiral Maynard: Lose (Chapter 104-105) *Arana Webb & Beth Vanderwood vs. Zaku Abumi :Win (Chapter 104-107) *Ino Yamanaka vs. Abirama Redder: Lose (Chapter 104-108) *Rufus Lore vs. Dosu Kinuta: Draw (Chapter 104-109) *Juvia Lockser vs. Findorr Calius:Win (Chapter 104-109) *Usopp vs. Sol: Interrupted (Chapter 103-107) *Cana Alberona vs. Pakura : Win (Chapter 104- 109) *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Aria: Win (Chapter 104-105) *Laki & Shinida Warriors vs. Ggio Vega: Lose (Chapter 105- 106) *Temari vs. Totomaru : Win (Chapter 106-110) *Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kin Tsuchi :Interrupted (Chapter 106-110) *Uryu Ishida vs. Chiyo: Win (Chapter 106-110) *Gigo Vega vs. Shikamaru Nara: Interrupted (Chapter 106-110) *Rojuro Otortibashi vs. Vice Admiral Bastille: Win (Chapter 107-111 *Momo Hinamori vs. Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage : Lose (Chapter 107) *Eve Tearm & C vs. Charlotte Chulhorne: Win (Chapter 107-110) *Yasopp vs. Sol : Win (Chapter 107) *Usopp vs Abirama Redder: Win (Chapter 107) *Hachigen Ushoda vs. Vice Admiral Maynard: Win (Chapter 108) *Nami and 4th Division vs. Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage: Interrupted (Chapter 109-111) *Scratchmen Apoo vs. Ggio Vega: Win (Chapter 111-112) *Rojuro Otortibashi, Uryu Ishida, Nami & Eve Tearm vs. Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage: Lose (Chapter 112) *Cana Alberona, Eustass Kidd, Yasopp, Maguerite vs. Baraggan Louisenbarn: Lose( Chapter 112) *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage: Win (Chapter 112-113) *Wendy Marvel vs. Baraggan Louisenbarn: Draw (Chapter 112-113) Soldiers List of 4th Division Soldiers: * Byakuya Kuchiki (4th Division Commander) * Shikamaru Nara (Commander Proxy, Captain in the 4th Division) * Eustass Kidd (Captain in the 4th Division) * Cana Alberona (Captain in the 4th Division) * Rojuro Otortibashi (Captain in the 4th Division) * Nami * Usopp * Ino Yamanaka * Temari * Scratchmen Apoo * Juvia Lockser * Momo Hinamori * C * Eve Tearm * Ren Akatsuki (Deceased) * Hachigen Ushoda * Wendy Marvell * Uryu Ishida * Rufus Lore * Baki * Arana Webb * Alzack Connell * Bisca Connell * Yasopp * Maguerite * Maki * Laki * Beth Vanderwood * Carla * Izo * Curiel Note: Only allies not part of Division *Kamatari (Summon)(Temari) Category:Alliance Category:Divisions